


First Kiss

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Background Relationships, Diakko, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: 2 years after saving the world a newspaper headline makes Diana question her feelings for Akko, Diana and Akko go on their first date





	First Kiss

In the two years since Akko Kagari and her friends (Dubbed the new nine witches) had saved the world from the Noir Missile Crisis a lot had changed in the town of Blytonbury and at the Luna Nova Academy. Akko had finally learned to fly. Much to the joy of her friends, especially Diana who, as soon as Akko dismounted Diana was at her side gushing very uncharacteristically about how proud of Akko she was, 

Amanda was next to reach her. The fiery redhead threw an arm around Akko’s shoulder and began to babble on about all the amazing tricks she’d now be able to teach Akko. 

“Amanda... I think Akko would like to breathe again” Hannah pointed out to her girlfriend, noticing how tightly Amanda had her arm around the smaller girls neck. 

“Oops, sorry Akko” Amanda apologised, taking her arm from around her neck. Diana looked on at the scene with a forced smile on her face. She wished that she was able to just go up and throw her arms around the Japanese witch. Ever since that day two years ago Diana had begun to notice her feelings towards Akko change and grow. 

It had all started with that newspaper article... The girls had somewhat become overnight celebrities with every newspaper in the country wanting to speak with them. A photographer had managed to grab a picture of herself and Akko, Akko had her arms wrapped around her waist with A huge smile plastered on her face. The headline that accompanied the picture the next day had stuck in Diana’s mind ever since she saw it 

‘Young Love Blooms for two of the new nine witches’ 

Diana was lucky she was alone when she saw that as her face flushed red. But it made her think and it was a thought that wouldn’t leave her mind. It was a thought that grew day by day over the two years. From the article came the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Akko. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Diana took a long and slow breath, breathing in the chilly morning air. She tried to recall the last time she had taken a quiet stroll in the early morning. Far too long ago for her liking, she turned her collar up against the cold and made the familiar journey into town. 

“Good morning Miss” A young boy called out as he was riding his bike past her on his morning paper route 

“Good morning to you too” Diana replied politely 

“May I please have one of those?” She asked 

“Of course, 50p charge though Miss” Diana reached into her pocket and pulled out a large gold and silver coin and handed it over to the boy 

“Keep the change,” Diana told him as he handed her a newspaper 

“Very kind of you miss, thank you,” the boy said gratefully before riding off again. 

Diana found a bench, sat down and unfolded the newspaper to the front page. To her surprise she found a picture of herself and Akko staring back at her. Akko was smiling widely (as she always seemed to be) and had her arms wrapped around Diana in a tight embrace. It was the headline though that had caught Diana’s eye. 

“Young Love Blooms for two of the new nine witches” Diana recited with a roll of her eyes. The very thought of herself an Akko involved romantically... didn’t mortify Diana as much as she thought it might. In fact, she could feel a warm rush of pink spread across her face 

“Ughh, I can’t wait to see what Amanda has to say about this" Diana scoffed, slightly dreading the ribbing she’ll endure from the American. 

Later that day 

Diana was walking back to her bedroom when she was stopped by a voice from behind her screaming out her name. Diana didn’t even need to look round to know who it was. When she did turn around she found Akko mere inches from her, panting slightly, trying to catch her breath. 

“A-Akko... What’s the matter?” She asked, hoping that Akko had not read today’s newspaper. 

“Have you ran into Amanda?” Akko answered 

“No, why do you ask?” 

“She said she’s been looking for you all morning” 

“Oh?” Diana’s stomach lurched “Do you know what she wanted?” 

“She didn’t say, she just said she was looking forward to seeing you” Akko answered with a shrug of her shoulders 

“Oh right then, I’ll be sure to keep my eye out for her” 

“okie doki” 

“goodbye Akko” 

“See ya later” Akko replied with a wave as she turned around and walked away. Diana watched as she walked off, almost in a trance. When Akko was out of sight, Diana let herself into her bedroom and picked up the first book that caught her eye, thinking that curling up with a good book would help her take her mind of off that ridiculous article 

‘Is it so ridiculous though?’ Diana thought to herself 

________________________________________________________________________________  
Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by a whisper in her ear 

“Take a picture of her, it’s less creepy than staring” 

“Sucy! I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about” Diana lied, her flushing a light pink. 

“Uh huh. Ya know...” Sucy began, leaning in close to the blonde “if you did... Talk to her and ask her out... I’m sure she’d say yes” She finished with a knowing grin 

“She... She would? Not that I’m going to ask Akko anything” Diana replied 

“There’s only one way to find out” Sucy teased. Diana’s cheeks went from a light pink to a deep crimson. Diana tried to stutter out a reply before taking a deep breath to compose herself again. She marched over to where Akko was stood speaking to Lotte and Barbara 

“Akko. May I speak with you for a moment?” She asked 

“Uhh sure Diana” Akko replied 

“In private” she added, looking over at Barbara, who nodded and led Lotte away from the girls. 

“So what’s up Diana?” Akko questioned 

“I was just wondering if you would care to join me for a spot of lunch this weekend in town?” Before Akko could answer she was cut off by Amanda 

“WELL FINALLY! DIANA HAS JUST ASKED AKKO OUT ON A DATE!” Both Akko and Diana turned an alarming shade of red as the eyes of their friends all turned to stare at them 

“It...it’s.. Not a date” Diana stuttered turning around to look back at her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Akko’s face drop. She turned back to face Akko 

“Well I mean, unless you want it to be?” Diana added, addressing Akko directly. 

Akko, who was probably the loudest student at Luna Nova seemed lost for words, Diana had never seen her so quiet for this long before 

“if you don’t want to... I totally understand” Diana told her. Akko looked up at her with her red eyes sparkling in the sunlight 

“I’d love to!” She beamed. 

“Wonderful” Diana replied, smiling herself. 

Akko twirled around in front of Lotte and Sucy, showing off the outfit she had chosen for her date with Diana 

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Akko asked. She was wearing a baby pink sundress and a pair of flat white shoes 

“Akko, you look fine, doesn’t she Sucy?” Lotte told her, giving Sucy a ‘Don’t say anything mean’ look 

“You look... Nice” Sucy added 

“Aww, thank you guys” Akko beamed, pulling her two friends into a rib-cracking hug 

Diana scowled as she looked through her wardrobe 

“What to wear, what to wear” she muttered to herself 

“Is she okay?” Hannah whispered to Barbara 

“I’m... Not sure” Barbara answered 

“Diana, are you feeling okay?” The two girls asked 

“I’m fine, just trying to decide what to wear for my... Lunch with Akko” Diana answered. 

“Date... Diana, you’re going on a date with Akko” Hanna reminded her. 

“I am well aware of that fact thank you very much” Diana replied stiffly 

“Umm... Diana, we don’t wanna be rude here but... We were both wondering... You’re a Cavendish. You could have anybody you wanted so...” Barbara began 

“You want to know why I have these feelings for Akko?” Diana questioned 

“Uh huh” Hannah answered 

“It’s kind of hard to explain. All I can say is that I feel things for Akko that I’ve never felt before” Diana answered 

“But what will your Aunt Daryl make of this news?” 

“I don’t give a damn what that horrible woman thinks” Diana snapped, her usual calm demeanour leaving her for a moment as the unbridled rage she felt towards her Aunt bubbled to the surface shocking Hannah and Barbara who had never seen Diana snap like that. Diana noticed the looks on their faces. 

“Sorry, what I meant to say was that her opinion on what I decide to do with my life means nothing to me” Diana backtracked 

“Diana, are you... Are you nervous? About this date?” Diana let out a small sigh 

“Is it really that obvious?” Diana asked 

“Kinda? You just seem... Frantic” Hannah answered 

“Hmm. I suppose I am a little... It’s just, I’ve never actually been on a date before. Let alone with someone whom I... Who I feel so strongly about” Diana admitted 

“Okay? But this is Akko, you’re friends. All a date is is just hanging out with a friend. All you have to do is relax and enjoy yourself and Akko’s company... If that’s possible” Barbara explained, adding in a snide dig at Akko at the end which earned her a glare from Diana. 

“I did try and talk to Amanda yesterday but all she could do was laugh and call me a ‘Useless Lesbian’ which was not what I was expecting” Diana added. Hannah stifled a giggle at her girlfriend’s antics. 

“Diana... Go and shower and we’ll pick out your clothes for you” Barbara ordered 

“Oh ok, maybe a shower will help to unwind” Diana agreed, walking over to her bedside table and picking up a towel and her shower supplies 

Diana stepped out in front of her friends 

“Are you sure this looks okay?” She asked. Diana was wearing a baby pink crop top and a pair of light blue hip-hugging jeans 

“Diana. You look great, now get moving or you’re gonna be late” Hannah told her 

“Right, Goodbye,” Diana said, leaving their room 

“Good luck!” Barbara called out to her 

Diana spotted Akko waiting outside the Magical Item Café, Akko’s sundress billowing softly in the summer breeze. Diana took a deep and calming breath and made her way over to where Akko was stood 

“Good afternoon Akko” Diana greeted 

“Hey Diana” Akko replied cheerfully 

“How are you?” Diana asked 

“I’m great! You look amazing Diana” Akko answered causing Diana to blush. 

“Thank you, so do you” Diana replied before silence fell between the two witches 

“So...” Diana ended the silence awkwardly. Akko looked up at her and saw an uneasy look etched upon her face. 

“Hey Diana, did you hear about the two-ton polar bear?” Akko asked 

“No?” 

“It broke the ice” Akko delivered the punchline with a giggle. Diana looked at her for a moment before she started to giggle herself. 

“Sorry Akko, I’m just a little worried as I’ve never been on a date before and I’m a little unsure of proper dating etiquette” 

“Well I’ve never been on a date before either” Akko admitted 

“So I say forget about ‘ettiquette’ and let’s just hang out and have a good time, okay?” Akko added, her red eyes shining with enthusiasm 

“That sounds good” Diana agreed. Akko grabbed hold of Diana’s hand and began to drag her along with her 

“Let’s go get some ice cream then!” Akko called out gleefully running to her favourite ice cream shop. 

The girls brought their ice creams and found a bench to sit down on. They sat and enjoyed their ice creams in a more comfortable silence than the one earlier. Akko turned around to ask a question but instead, she just burst into a fit of laughter as Diana had managed to get ice cream on her nose. 

“What are you laughing at?” Diana asked 

“Hold still a sec,” Akko told her as she wiped the ice cream from Diana’s nose with her finger before licking it off 

“Mmm, yummy” Akko beamed. Diana couldn’t help but laugh herself. All the nerves she had been feeling leading up to this day evaporating immediately at the sound of Akko’s laugh. 

As the sunset in the distance, Akko and Diana stood in front of the entrance to the Leyline that would take them back to Luna Nova. Diana took Akko’s hand in her own 

“Thank you for today, I had a wonderful time” she smiled 

“Diana, you’re being all formal and stiff again” Akko giggled 

“But I had a great time too” she added with a twinkle in her eye. Akko stood up on her tiptoes and gently pecked Diana’s lips. Diana’s eyes widened in shock as she was not expecting Akko to kiss her 

“Oh god! I’m so sorry Diana” Akko apologised loudly as soon as she saw the expression on Diana’s face. 

“It’s fine, honestly... I just wasn’t expecting that” Diana reassured her. 

“Oh okay” Akko let out a sigh of relief. Diana couldn’t help but stare at Akko’s lips 

“Akko... Can you do it again please?” Diana asked, her voice was almost a whisper. Her cheeks were tinged pink. Akko nodded and stepped closer to Diana, standing back up on tiptoes, she carefully leant in and gently pressed her lips against Diana’s. Diana closed her eyes and took in everything about this moment. The warmth of Akko’s lips against her own, the feel of her fingers intertwined with Akko’s and the sweet smell of Akko’s perfume filling her nose. Her eyes opened as she felt Akko pull away. The shorter witch was smiling up at her. 

“Thank you Diana” Akko whispered 

“For what?” Diana asked 

“For the best first date and the best first kiss I could ask for” Akko answered. Diana’s heart skipped a beat as she realised that this was just as good for Akko as it was for her. 

“Thank you too” Diana smiled


End file.
